1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming a semiconductor device on or within a surface of a substrate. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus which is capable of processing a substrate sequentially without exposing to the outside air. Also, the present invention relates to a multi-purpose substrate processing apparatus which can be used to manufacture a thin film integrated circuit.
2. Prior Art
Integrated circuits which use semiconductor substrates or glass substrates are known. The former is known as IC or LSI and the latter is known, for example, as a liquid crystal device of an active matrix type. It is necessary to carry out each process successively in order to manufacture the integrated circuits. For example, when manufacturing an insulated gate field effect semiconductor device, it is desired that a channel forming semiconductor region and a gate insulating layer contacting thereto be formed sequentially without exposing to the air.
Also, there was a manufacturing system for producing a semiconductor device which utilizes an amorphous silicon or a single crystalline silicon, however, there was no manufacturing system which is suitable for manufacturing a semiconductor device which utilizes a polycrystalline silicon.